supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crazy Hand
Crazy Hand (''クレイジーハンド Kureijī Hando'' lit. Mano Demente en japonés) es uno de los jefes en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Es uno de los jefes originales de la serie. De acuerdo con Smash Bros. DOJO!!, Crazy Hand es "la manifestación del espíritu destructivo", siendo entonces una contraparte de Master Hand, quien es la representación del espíritu creativo. Su origen es un misterio; solo se sabe que llega para apoyar a Master Hand cuando empieza el combate (solo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl) o cuando se ve en apuros (solo en Super Smash Bros. Melee) y también en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U cuando se pone cierta intensidad (aproximadamente 3.1) se elige cuando viene el último combate el camino oscurecido y aparecerá con un medidor de daño fusionado con el de Master Hand. A partir de la intensidad (5.1 aproximadamente) en el mismo juego puede irse del combate al matarlo sin morir o a master hand que el se va mientras Master hand se transforma dandole lugar a Master Core. Crazy Hand nunca está quieta, siempre está en movimiento, dando a entender que está loca. Aún así, no tiene un papel mayor en la serie Super Smash Bros., pues se sabe que los personajes luchan para Master Hand, y lo más probable es que también para Crazy Hand. Descripción Al igual que Master Hand, su apariencia física es la de una mano flotante, semejante a un guante de gala; su pose neutral consiste en mover los dedos enérgicamente. Las diferencias en contraste con Master Hand no tardan en hacerse notar, ya que los ataques de Crazy Hand son mucho más erráticos y un poco más veloces, y a su vez tienen más efectos secundarios. Salvo por esos pequeños detalles, Crazy Hand es idéntica a su contraparte. Perfil [[Archivo:Crazy Hand en Kirby y el laberinto de los espejos.jpg|thumb|Crazy Hand en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos.]] Es un espíritu atroz, considerado como la representación del espíritu destructivo. Sus ataques demuestran ser más letales que los de Master Hand, siendo capaz de controlar bombas, provocar congelamiento, tinieblas, colocar flores en la cabeza, y adormecimiento. Al trabajar en equipo con Master Hand, sus ataques son mucho más difíciles de esquivar, sin mencionar los ataques que ambas manos pueden realizar juntas. La primera aparición de Crazy Hand se dio en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un jefe secreto, el cual aparece al completar el Modo Clásico en el Nivel de Dificultad Normal o superior con 3 vidas o más y sin continuar, y reducir los puntos de vida de Master Hand a la mitad. Crazy Hand también aparece como parte del Evento 50: Destino: partida final, en la que ataca al jugador junto con Master Hand. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Crazy Hand vuelve una vez más como jefe secreto; para combatir contra Crazy Hand en esta ocasión, se debe completar el Modo Clásico en el Nivel de Dificultad Difícil o superior en menos de 9 minutos y sin continuar. En ambas ocasiones, varios de sus ataques son similares a los de Master Hand, pero con algunos cambios, aunque también posee movimientos propios. Crazy Hand también aparece en el Modo Jefes Finales como uno de los 10 jefes a derrotar, por primera vez apareciendo de forma individual. Fuera de la serie Super Smash Bros., Crazy Hand apareció, junto con Master Hand, en el juego Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos como una aparición sorpresa, ambos siendo los jefes de la novena etapa de dicho juego. Si bien Crazy Hand como personaje es originario de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], sus ataques (al igual que los de Master Hand) son muy similares a los ataques de Wham Bam Rock en Kirby Super Star. Wham Bam Rock realiza un movimiento que consiste en colocar su mano sobre el jugador y hacer caer las rocas. Crazy Hand hace un movimiento que es bastante similar, pero Crazy Hand lanza bombas que causan explosiones de energia oscura. Tanto Wham Bam Rock como Master Hand y Crazy Hand realizan una acción que implica "caminar" por el escenario golpeando al jugador. Los tres también tratan de agarrar al jugador y causar daño. También aparece en'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (Game Boy Advance) junto con Master Hand. Puntos de Vida Ataques Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Crazy Hand :Mientras que ha Master Hand le gusta crear, su alter ego es impulsivo y destructivo, y está consumido por esa profunda satisfacción que recibe por poder destrozar sus propias creaciones. Crazy Hand aparece cuando un jugador supera obstáculos rápidamente y la potencia de Master Hand demuestra no ser suficiente. Sólo tienen una oportunidad para derrotar a Crazy Hand. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Crazy Hand :Where the Master Hand loves to create, its alter ego is impulsive and destructive, consumed with that hollow feeling which comes from destroying one’s own creations. The Crazy Hand appears when a player clears obstacles quickly and the Master Hand’s power is low. You have only one chance to defeat the Crazy Hand. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Crazy Hand :Si Master Hand es la manifestación de un espíritu creativo, Crazy Hand es la otra cara de la moneda: destrucción en estado puro. Surge de la nada cuando Master Hand pierde fuelle. Sus continuos ataques son estrafalarios a más no poder. Enfrentarse a Master Hand y Crazy Hand al mismo tiempo es sinónimo de una batalla a muerte larga y dolorosa. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Crazy Hand :Seemingly a manifestation of the destructive spirit in direct contract to Master Hand, who is the manifestation of the creative spirit. Crazy Hand appears out of nowhere when Master Hand's power begins to ebb. His repeated attacks evoke the bizarre. Those who must face Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time face a long and painful battle to the death. :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Crazy Hand :Crazy Hand encarna la destrucción en el universo de Smash Bros. Hay locura en cada uno de sus movimientos: te lanzará bombas, te estrujará y te estampará contra el suelo. Juntos, Master Hand y Crazy Hand contituyen un enorme peligro. Prepárate para una intensa batalla cuando oigas sus risas lo van llenando todo. :*'PAL' NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee (05/2002) NTSC NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Crazy Hand vuelve a aparecer en el Mundo de Luz como un ejercito de Crazy Hands liderado por la contraparte oscura de Lúmina, Lúgubra. Si el jugador rechaza luchar contra Lumina o Lúgubra ambos lucharan contra el jugador (y también intentaran luchar ellos mismos), y Master Hand y Crazy Hand se unirán a ellos. Crazy Hand abrira una grieta gigante donde Master Hand entrara y derrotara a 50 personajes falsos como personaje jugable temporalmente. También aparece como uno de los jefes del Modo Clásico, y puede aparecer junto a Master Hand, como en algunos juegos. Por primera vez en la serie, Crazy Hand puede mirar hacia la izquierda. Galería Crazy Hand Tornado SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Revolcada SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Puñetazos Explosivos SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Esfera de energía (3) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Esfera de energía (2) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Esfera de energía (1) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Dedos Láser SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Cohete (2) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Cohete (1) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Bombardeo SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Barras de energía (2) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Barras de energía (1) SSB4 (3DS).JPG Crazy Hand Agujero negro SSB4 (3DS).JPG Curiosidades *Master Hand y Crazy Hand tienen la misma voz del anunciador, sin importar el juego. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, si Crazy Hand es seleccionado por medio del menú de depuración y es partícipe de un combate en el Estadio Pokémon, la pantalla al fondo mostrará . *Irónicamente, el trofeo de Crazy Hand en Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece en la categoría de los trofeos de El emisario subespacial, a pesar de que Crazy Hand no aparece en dicho modo en absoluto. **Indirectamente, esto también le hace el único jefe con el que no es necesario luchar para desbloquear el Modo Jefes Finales. *Crazy Hand es el personaje con más tipos elementales de ataque en toda la serie. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es el único juego donde Crazy Hand recibe su propia música de batalla. Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Enemigos